En Este Trono
by Korathan Skala
Summary: Traducción autorizada del fic Upon This Throne de ifonlynotnever. Dentro de su mente hay un Palacio. Dentro del Palacio hay muchas habitaciones. Dentro de la habitación más grande se encuentra el Trono. Sobre el trono se sienta el Rey. Para el kinkmeme prompt: "John es el Rey en el Palacio Mental de Sherlock."


El original **Upon This Throne de ifonlynotnever** está aquí: (www)(punto)archiveofourown(punto org)/works/339258

 **Notas:** (Para el kinkmeme prompt: "John es el Rey en el Palacio Mental de Sherlock.")

SPOILERS para toda la T2.

 **Advertencias del Autor:** Cocaína. Irene. En general...rarezas.

* * *

 **En Este Trono**

Dentro de su mente hay un Palacio.

Dentro del Palacio hay muchas habitaciones.

Dentro de la habitación más grande se encuentra el Trono.

En el trono se sienta el Rey.

—

De vez en cuando, la Habitación del Trono cambia. Algunas veces se redecora, en otras ocasiones se mueve enteramente a una nueva "habitación más grande", y con poca frecuencia —en muy raras ocasiones— él mismo destruye la habitación y la reconstruye otra vez. Pero cuando la Habitación del Trono cambia, así, usualmente, lo hace el Rey.

—

Él empieza a construir el Palacio Mental cuando es un niño de cinco años. Es más un Departamento Mental en ese punto, aunque uno relativamente espacioso. La sala es la Habitación del Trono, y está amueblada con promesas de roble e historias de terciopelo y un tapizado de azul brillante hecho de deducciones y secretos susurrados.

Y en el Trono de madera tallada se sienta un Mycroft de doce años, el hermano mayor al que él adora más allá de toda comparación.

—

Y entonces Mycroft miente, y se vuelve mayor, y va a una escuela lejana, y Sherlock intenta hacer trizas de manera definitiva a la Habitación del Trono.

Con el tiempo, él perdona a Mycroft, pero su hermano nunca más se sienta en el Trono.

—

Cuándo él tiene siete, el Palacio Mental no es un Palacio o un Departamento pero una Flota. Él lo construye en su cabeza como una flota pirata y lo deja navegar en un océano de idiomas, de tempestuosas palabras en cuatro idiomas diferentes. Él tiene dos cúter, dos navíos, tres balandros, una goleta, y un bergantín mercante. El bergantín es mucho más lento que los otros barcos, pero es necesario para Sherlock porque alberga más, y él necesita _algún_ _lugar_ para almacenar las cosas que _debería_ saber pero no particularmente _quiere_.

Ésta vez, la Habitación del Trono está localizada en la bodega de _Muerte_ , el más grande de los balandros y el buque insignia de Sherlock. La bodega es oscura y sólo un poco escalofriante, abastecida con barriles rebosantes de joyas de hechos. Piezas de oro selladas con los nombres y perfiles de capitanes piratas brillan a la oscilante luz de las velas y desbordantes cofres de tesoros fabricados de términos náuticos.

Un Rey Pirata con cicatrices faciales de aspecto malvado le sonríe a Sherlock desde un Trono de riquezas robadas. Sherlock le devuelve la sonrisa.

—

Después la Flota se convierte en la Mansión, la que más tarde borra en su mayoría, y luego de eso viene el Museo.

A él le gusta el Museo. Hay tantas cosas interesantes ahí, no menos importantes que la Habitación del Trono.

Ésta vez, la Habitación del Trono se encuentra ubicada en la exhibición del cuerpo humano, y el propio Trono está hecho de huesos.

En el trono se sienta un cerebro, el que Sherlock algunas veces toma en sus manos y examina. Es brillante.

—

Poco a poco, el Museo cambia, crece, construye sobre sí mismo, hasta que llega un día en el que no es más un Museo pero un verdadero Palacio. A Sherlock no le importa, de verdad; hay mucho más espacio aquí, y él piensa que "Palacio Mental" suena mucho mejor que "Museo Mental".

La Habitación del Trono cambia minuciosamente con cada nueva adición, pero el Rey no cambia por muchos años después.

—

Cuando Sherlock tiene veintidós, él descubre la cocaína.

El Trono está reubicado a una habitación muy iluminada con paredes de píldoras de observaciones y comprimidos de insultos, y por vez primera, una Reina se sienta sobre el Trono.

Ella es blanca, tan cegadoramente blanca que duele mirarla con sus uñas como navajas y sus dientes como agujas pero a Sherlock no le importa, no le _importa_ porque ella es tan buena con él, dios ella es tan buena.

Ella es tan buena que él quiere morir en sus brazos.

—

Mycroft intenta usurpar a la Reina Blanca, pero no funciona. Él tuvo su oportunidad para reinar, hace mucho tiempo.

—

Sherlock tiene veintisiete cuando él se obliga a borrar las puertas a la antigua Habitación del Trono y enterrarla en lo más profundo de las mazmorras subterráneas.

La nueva Habitación del Trono es agradable, si un poco oscura en las esquinas, y está tapizada con química de color amarillo y grises artículos de noticias e historia de color índigo. El trono él lo creó laboriosamente de determinación de acero y maleable obsesión, y lo decora con parches de nicotina y notas musicales.

No es perfecto, pero hace armonía con su nueva Reina, con su vestido manchado de sangre y su laca de uñas del color de motivos y su corona de hermosos horrores.

Ella es el Trabajo, y cuando ella se sienta sobre el Trono, Sherlock decide que éste es el último. Él nunca tendrá otro monarca además de ella.

—

Y por seis años, él no lo tiene.

—

Él conoce a John Watson y almacena la información en la pequeña sala donde mantiene hechos sobre personas que a él particularmente no le desagradan.

—

Después de que John se muda a Baker Street — después de que John le dice que él es fantástico, después de que John corre a través de Londres con él, después de que John le dispara a un hombre por él, después de que John ríe y frunce el ceño y le dice que él es un idiota — Sherlock construye una pequeña habitación dentro de su Palacio Mental y le permite a los hechos de John mudarse también.

—

La habitación de John en el Palacio Mental es brillante y oscura al mismo tiempo. El techo está decorado con calcomanías del sistema solar que brillan en la oscuridad sobre un abismo negro de incoherentes pesadillas. Su moral está clavada en un tablero de corcho junto a fotografías de una Browning y el agujero de bala en el hombro de un taxista no muy bueno. Sus expresiones faciales están colgadas entre sus suéteres y sus malas palabras favoritas.

Es una habitación acogedora, realmente, y algunas veces Sherlock puede incluso hacerse dormir entre las sábanas de camuflaje militar, su cabeza sobre una suave almohada de quejas y alabanzas.

—

Está la Piscina; las secuelas; el regreso a la normalidad. Hay casos y clientes.

La Habitación del Trono se expande para acomodar cosas relacionadas al trabajo que él quiere recordar, y la Reina vigila sobre todo con benevolente malevolencia.

—

Entonces está Irene, quien obtiene su propia habitación. Es más pequeña que la de John, pero más de lo que la mayoría de las personas consiguen con Sherlock. Ella es La Mujer. Ella es interesante e inteligente y….

Y entonces ella muere.

—

Excepto que ella no muere.

Él sigue a John — él tiene que seguir a John, él _siempre_ sigue a John, especialmente cuando John es lo suficientemente idiota para entrar en un carro desconocido que definitivamente no es de Mycroft — y ella está ahí, y él escucha algo sobre parejas y ser gay y entonces está el ruido de su alerta de textos, y él se va.

Y más tarde, mucho después, luego de que él toma su venganza sobre los americanos por lastimar a la Señora Hudson, después de que John intenta hablar con él, después de que él se ha escondido en su cuarto, él regresa a su Palacio Mental y se sienta en el espacio de Irene Adler y se pregunta si debería destruirlo o no.

Él decide que no.

—

Es solamente cuando está intentando encontrar una conexión entre _Liberty_ e _In_ y _sabueso_ y _Baskerville_ que comprende que hay algo extraño en su Palacio Mental.

Pero él está en un caso, y eso es lo que más importa. Él puede investigar la anomalía después.

—

"Después" resulta ser cuando él está sentado en el piso del laboratorio de Bart. El laboratorio donde ellos se conocieron.

Él va a su Palacio Mental y recorre pasillos, armarios, examinando cualquier cosa que llame su atención mientras hace su camino a la Habitación del Trono.

Que de alguna forma, sin su comprensión, ha cambiado, transformado, se ha trasladado—

No, se ha _fusionado_.

El tapizado es el mismo amarillo-gris-indigo, y las sombras en las esquinas aún siguen ahí, aunque ahora ellas se expanden al techo, que es de color negro-pesadilla y estrellado. Del mismo modo, recuerdos fotográficos y recortes de casos se encuentran pegados al tablón de corcho fijado en una pared. Suéteres tejidos de reportes de autopsias cuelgan en un maltratado closet de promesas rotas y archivos robados.

Es como si la habitación de John se ha fundido con la Habitación del Trono, dejando a Sherlock con esta extraña...amalgamación.

Lo asusta más que nada. Más que el Sabueso. Más que ésta confrontación final.

Él no quiere mirar al propio Trono, no quiere ver quién se sienta ahí, quién reina sobre ésta tierra de nadie dentro de su cabeza porque él se juró hace seis, siete años que él sólo tendría una Reina, y no puede dejar que esto suceda. Él solo no puede. No ahora.

Pero él es Sherlock Holmes, y él no maneja bien el suspenso.

—

Y cuando él mira, lo que ve lo deja sin respiración.

—

Él se para en el alféizar, mira hacia abajo a John, al final de esto(lo que sea que _esto_ es). Tal vez, cuando todo haya terminado, él regresará y ellos seguirán como estaban.

Tal vez.

Lo duda.

Él inhala, se refugia en su Palacio Mental, y salta.

—

 _Dentro de su mente hay un Palacio._

 _Dentro del Palacio hay muchas habitaciones._

 _Dentro de la habitación más grande se encuentran los dos Tronos._

 _El primer Trono está hecho de determinación de acero y maleable obsesión, y su Hacedor lo ha decorado con parches de nicotina y notas musicales._

 _En este trono se sienta una Reina con un vestido en sangre y una corona de hermosos horrores. Sus uñas pintadas del color de motivos y su cabello teñido del color del engaño. Un ojo es culpa, el otro inocencia, y sus labios están entreabiertos en una sonrisa de adrenalina._

 _Ella es el Trabajo. Ella es la Mente._

 _El segundo Trono es más hogareño. Está hecho de estructura de panales y seguridad de serbal, y su Hacedor lo ha adornado con casquillos de balas y medallas y té._

 _En este trono se sienta un Rey en un desgastado suéter y pantalones y una corona de color miel ámbar. Él es compacto, pero terriblemente rápido y fuerte. Su cabello es el reluciente marrón-oro-plata de la valentía, y su sonrisa es reconfortante como un nido de mantas. Un ojo es temperamento, el otro paciencia, y ellos son de un encantador azul brillante._

 _Él es John. Él es el Corazón._

 _Y Sherlock se sienta a sus pies, una mano en cada uno de ellos, y a los dos los ama._

* * *

A quién le interese, próximamente subiré otras traducciones de Sherlock, ¡así que estén atentos! Además de que la versión extracorregida en pdf de éste fic lo colocaré en mi LJ...


End file.
